


The Thing With These Two

by TrappedInSonder



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Chaotic Children, Goldenbridges, Ham - Freeform, Higgs is a pain in the ass, M/M, Monster really does look like lighter fluid tho, Sam helps him anyway, They're cute, Violence, Why do I not take these tags seriously?, Wounds, Yes that's really one of their shipnames, cleaning wounds, post-fighting, they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedInSonder/pseuds/TrappedInSonder
Summary: Sam confused him. Really confused him, and Higgs doesn’t like what he doesn’t understand.After all, who in their right mind would bring back some terrorist they’d just beaten the shit out of, just to patch him up and send him on his way? It didn’t make sense, and Sam’s promises to let him go after cleaning him up had quickly melted into agitated demands for the man to stop acting so childishly and just accept his help. And, of course, Higgs wanted no part of it.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	The Thing With These Two

**Author's Note:**

> Woah look, this one's less angsty than the last. I just love these two losers too much. Ty for reading and I hope you love them too 0.0

“Get the fuck offa’ me!”  
“Stop moving.”

That’s the argument the two were having this time. After a particularly nasty beatdown between the two (One of their regular scuffles), Sam was now angrily patting at the bloodstained skin of the other, and Higgs wasn’t having any of it. After all, Sam confused him. Really confused him, and Higgs doesn’t like what he doesn’t understand. 

After all, who in their right mind would bring back some terrorist they’d just beaten the shit out of, just to patch him up and send him on his way? It didn’t make sense, and Sam’s promises to let him go after cleaning him up had quickly melted into agitated demands for the man to stop acting so childishly and just accept his help. And, of course, Higgs wanted no part of it.

‘If you don’t stop squirming it’s gonna hurt more.”

“Then maybe you should-...Should fuckin’ stop!”

Higgs swatted the tattooed hand away, and the cloth along with it, before shuffling to the side slightly. He made to stand but was quickly locked in place by two strong thighs around his waist. Sam was now sat facing him from the side, legs encasing his waist in a vice-like grip, hands grabbing at the other’s wrists.   
Quickly, as Higgs moved to hit away from another touchy hand, a cuff was tightened around his wrist and pulled behind him, the other side of Sam’s leg.   
He glanced back in shock just long enough for Sam to get access to the quickly bruising skin of the other’s cheek there, the cold compress bruising the burning skin but stung from the touch. 

“I don’t like this any more than you do but it’s gotta be done. Bandaids ain’t gonna fix this shit.’

Higgs stared at him with a dangerous gaze, shaking his head.   
“Did you seriously just handcuff us together?”

“Hold this on your nose, you’re dripping blood on the bed.”

So that's how this was being played. Higgs glanced down at his legs, seeing how the area between his spread legs, as well as Sam’s own, was now growing spotted with his blood. So he took the wipe that was held out to him, raising it to his nose with an uncomfortable look. 

Sam wasn’t exactly happy about the whole situation either. Although he’d come off a lot better than the other, his Aphenphosmphobia was ringing alarm bells in his head that only worked to make the other more irritable.   
Strong hands made calculated moves to carefully pad at the other’s wounds and clean the blood from them, scowling while he did so, careful not to set the other off again. 

“You stick bandaids on all your broken bones?”  
Sam grumbled, peeling one off his nose to gently touch it, receiving a sharp wince from Higgs and slight retaliation, but Sam had got everything he needed. 

“Shut up n’ get this over an’ done with, I got shit to do.”

“Like bother me for more pizza and mope around until you decide it’s time for another beatdown?”  
Sam grumbled back with a slight grin, watching as the anger built in the other. He grasped at his stubbly chin and turned his head from side to side, gently laying a new plaster on a headwound just by his hairline on the left side. Then he moved to finish cleaning up the bloodstains that had travelled over his face and neck, glancing away as Higgs pulled back the now red wipe as the bleeding had stopped. 

“I don’t fucking get you, now. Nobody does somethin’ for nothin’, but I don’t get why you’re doing this. I’m not going to stop coming after you, nothin’s gonna change.”  
Higgs looked over the other in confusion, tilting his head gently. 

“I know, you’re too stubborn for that.”  
Sam shot back, turning to grab all the used wipes and bandaid wrappers in one hand, before leaning over to chuck the scrunched up ball of waste into the bin. 

“So what do you want?”

“I don’t fucking know, for you to not die and cause a voidout because you’re too dumb to take care of yourself?”

And there was silence. He’d got him there. 

“I can take care of myself…”  
Higgs grumbled eventually but was received by a snort and a shake of the porter’s head. 

They sat in silence a little as Sam searched through the first aid box for some painkillers before chucking them at the other.   
“Take two. You know that much right?”

Higgs just shook his head and popped two out from the packaging, watching as Sam grabbed a Monster and held it out to the other.   
“Drink it. It’ll help.”

“That shit looks like lighter fluid.”

“Just drink it, will you? Then you can go.”  
Higgs frowned but took it after propping the pills on his tongue, looking up at the shorter stood before him as he brought it to his lips and gulped it down, along with the pills. Then he watched as Sam finally took off the handcuffs off his wrist, but Higgs didn’t move. 

“You should probably stay here for a while.”  
Sam grumbled quietly, washing his bloodied hands under the stream of the sink, frowning as pain shot up his hands from the cuts on his knuckles.   
“I can get you food and shit, just until you’re back on your feet.‘

Though Higgs wasn’t really listening.   
Sam’s answer to his question earlier was still bouncing around his mind. It didn’t seem right. Just to stop a voidout? He could’ve easily brought him up to a furnace and finished him off if that was the case. Was there another reason behind it? Perhaps he was looking too much into it because he wanted there to be another reason. Yes, some twisted, fucked part of his mind wondered and yearned for Sam to care about him, but he ignores that part a lot. Higgs shuffled a little as he came back from his thoughts, catching Sam staring at him from Lou’s station across the room. 

“...What?”

“You didn’t hear a word of that, did you?”

“Yeah, yeah, staying here. Dad things. The usual telling off, right?”

Sam just shook his head, before chucking a pile of clothes at the other.   
“No, I said to get changed out of those shitty clothes while I grab you something to eat. You look like you haven’t eaten in weeks, which I know isn’t true because I’m always dragging those shitty circles of grease to you, but you’re going to eat something proper.”

“And you said it wasn’t dad things but you coulda’ had me fooled.”

“Get dressed and shut up.”  
And with that, Sam had disappeared out the doors, and Higgs was left alone, staring at Lou’s knowing gaze from inside the pod. 

“Oh shut up, it’s not my fault. He’s just addictive.”


End file.
